


School!

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryffindors and Slytherins just weren't meant to be together. Ron Weasley knows this, but that in no way explains why his best friend Harry Potter, fellow Gryffindor, was making out with Slytherin's Prefect in the Prefect's bathroom right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Nicholas Hooper - School! and this beautiful gif; http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rightonthelimit/49961822/1634/original.gif

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**School!**

A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, as a couple?  
  
It would never  _work_.  
  
Gryffindors were too thickheaded. They rushed into things because the best way was always the fastest way, and if things went wrong Gryffindors would just have to deal with it in the process. They'd see where things would lead them. Gryffindors were reckless - the exact opposite of Slytherins, who liked to think things through, plan ahead. Slytherins didn't rush into things, they liked to take their time. Ensure things were going alright. Pausing when they didn't. Some Slytherins were downright cruel, others were just plain bastards but they all had one thing in common; they weren't to be trusted.  
  
Slytherins always had ulterior moves and they were just too  _smart_ and cunning and too good at lying.   
  
Ron Weasley knew all of these things, because he had experienced a lot of crap with Slytherins. They were actually assholes most of the time and really, Ron didn't come looking for trouble, Slytherins  _caused_ trouble and always blamed it on the Gryffindors. It was a childish fight that's been going on for years,  _decades_ between the two houses, but if they were willing to throw with mud then so was Ron. Ron wasn't an asshole, even if people made him out to be.  
  
Another thing Ron Weasley was not, was a pervert.  
  
It was Halloween, he was still wearing his costume - he was dressed as one of the Weird Sisters - and he had just been planning on taking a bath in the Prefect's bathroom because his best friend Harry Potter, bless his soul, had once given him the password because he knew that Ron wasn't comfortable in public bathrooms.  
  
It was so awkward to stand around in a room full of naked guys.  
  
Ron had always thought that Harry agreed with him on the fact that seeing another guy was... Well, that it should be  _avoided._ That it was weird.  
  
As Gryffindor's Seeker and Prefect, Harry experienced a lot of crap from Slytherins as well. They hid his Quidditch uniform sometimes and didn't listen to Harry when Harry was doing his rounds at night and told them to head back to their dorms. Slytherin's own Prefect, Tom Riddle, always acted like a total dick to Harry in class and Harry had often been complaining about Riddle and Hermione, Ron's crush, had a crush on Riddle because he was so smart.  
  
So naturally, combined with the fact that Riddle was a  _Slytherin,_ Ron hated Riddle.  
  
Which was why it didn't make any sense to Ron at all to see Harry and Riddle sitting in the bath together, Harry's hair matted to his head because of the water clinging on to it, and Riddle's sticking up at the front as though he had ran a hand through it, staring at one another. Ron thought that maybe Riddle was playing one of his tricks on Harry again. Maybe he had just walked in and gotten into the bath - it was pretty big after all, big enough to house twenty people in it. It really was more of a pool than anything and the air smelt sweet with the different kinds of bath foam.   
  
Ron decided to hide around a corner, his head peeking out, frowning a bit. He was just keeping an eye on his best friend, just to make sure -  
  
Oh.  
  
_Oh_.  
  
Ron's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink when Riddle leaned forward and Harry did as well, their lips connecting, Harry's hand resting on Riddle's bicep while Riddle placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, pulling him close, his eyes falling shut.

Ron froze in shock, his eyes wide while he just  _stared_  at how comfortable Harry seemed to be, his moves slow and deliberate like he'd been doing it for a long time and how was this possible Riddle and Harry were supposed to hate one another and they always acted like pricks to one another and -  
  
Bloody Merlin, Harry had been  _lying_.  
  
Bloody Merlin, they were  _still_ kissing.  
  
Bloody Merlin, if Riddle was gay then Ron maybe still had a chance with Hermione.  
  
...On second thought, maybe Riddle wasn't that bad.  
  
Riddle's body pressed Harry's body against the edge of the tub and Harry groaned, running his soapy hands through Riddle's hair, holding him close and messing up his hair. Maybe Ron should - Harry gasped and arched his back, Riddle's hand disappearing behind him, Riddle murmuring something that vaguely sounded like ' _you have to relax, you know it will only hurt when you tighten up like this_ ' and -   _yes_ , Ron should definitely  _go_ now.  
  
He turned around and all but ran from the room, his face as red as his hair.  
  
And when he saw Harry and Riddle bickering the following morning in Potions class, he realized that he had been so  _stupid_ he hadn't noticed it before.  
  
Because the heat in their eyes wasn't anger at all.  
  
It was  _want_. Harry's hands weren't shaking fists by his sides because he wanted to punch Riddle, it was because he wanted to pull Riddle close and  _kiss_ him, and Riddle wasn't crossing his arms over his chest to restrain himself from hexing Harry - it now just looked like he was trying to build up a wall in between the two of them, to silently remind Harry that they weren't in  _private_ , not now.  
  
And Merlin, Ron could see it now so clearly.   
  
Harry and Riddle were dating. They were definitely dating.  
  
Ron couldn't believe he hadn't noticed that faint flush on his best friend's face before whenever he was fighting with Riddle, or how Riddle's eyes flickered to Harry's lips every now and then. Ron could just stare, completely shocked, feeling so  _stupid_ and strangely betrayed because Harry was his best friend and why hadn't Harry told him?  
  
'Tom's such a prick,' Seamus murmured in his thick accent, scowling, obviously looking at Harry and Riddle as well. Everyone was - the Slytherins were glaring at the Harry, and the Gryffindors looked ready to hex Riddle. Ron didn't even know what they were bickering about. 'Think we should rough him up?'  
  
Riddle made a gesture with his hands and dear  _Merlin_ , those fingers had been inside of Harry and oh okay, Ron definitely wanted to kill himself now because the mental images he just gave himself were highly disturbing and he wondered what their classmates would say if they knew.   
  
'-such a  _prick!_ ' Harry snapped at Riddle, panting from his outburst, his green eyes wide and ablaze. Last night they had been blown with lust and -  
  
_Stop it, stop it right there Ron Weasley, this is your best_ friend  _and if he likes tall, pale Slytherin assholes then it's his business and not yours!_  
  
'Done?' Riddle asked boredly, but there was an underlying heat in his eyes, an almost hungry look. Harry licked his lips and Riddle followed the movement, Ron could see it from all the way across the room. Everyone thought they were just angry at each other but honestly why could no one feel the sexual tension? Why was Ron the only one who  _knew_?! Didn't Harry realize how heavy a burden this was to carry around?!  
  
'Not unless you want to get killed by Harry,' Ron replied, feeling his cheeks burn. Seamus shot him a confused glance and Ron ignored it, lowering his eyes quickly to his text book when Riddle's eyes flickered in his direction.  
  
Ron didn't think he would ever be able to look at Riddle - or Harry - in the same way again.  
  
'Screw you!' Harry snapped and Ron just _gave up_ when he remembered how very clearly they had been doing that last night.  
  
His mind was officially corrupted. A million of mental images flashed through his mind and Ron dropped his head to the table, groaning loudly, wishing he could just erase the things he had seen last night because honestly, how was he supposed to  _look_ at Harry when he knew what Harry did with Riddle when no one was around to see?  
  
'You alright, mate?'  
  
'I'm scarred for life,' Ron meekly replied, knowing it to be true too.  
  
Because what was seen... well, it definitely couldn't be unseen.

 


End file.
